deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow
Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. A Hawkeye vs Green Arrow.PNG|GameboyAdv Hawkeye Green Arrow.png|Nksjtoa Green Arrow vs Hawkeye KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here ---- Description Marvel vs DC! It's the archery showdown that everyone's been waiting for! Interlude Wiz: In worlds filled with Godlike beings and giant monsters, these two carry the simplest of ranged weaponry. Boomstick: Hawkeye, the expert archer of the Avengers. Wiz: And Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hawkeye Wiz: Orphaned at an early age, Clinton Barton ran away from a children's home to join a carnival. Boomstick: From one shithole to another they say. Wiz: He made some money showing off his excellent archery talents, showing what his life would become at an early age. Boomstick: Eat your heart out Katniss. Anyway, he saw Iron Man save people at the carnival and wanted the same kind of fame the Armored Avenger had. So he designed his incredibly weird costume and began fighting crime. Wiz: He did wind up successfully stopping a robbery but, due to a misunderstanding, he was believed to have stolen the cash. He was rescued from the police by the supervillain Black Widow, who was a spy for soviet Russia Boomstick: He then thought correctly that she was pretty fucking hot, and agreed to help her fight Iron Man. Wiz: Fastforward past some defeats at the hand of Tony Stark, Hawkeye wound up joining the Avengers. Boomstick: His archery talent is absurd! He can fire multiple arrows at once, and nearly never misses. He also has several types of arrows, like these ones! *Sonic Arrow ◾Explosive-tip Arrow ◾ Smoke Bomb Arrow ◾ Flare Arrow ◾ Tear Gas Arrow ◾ Acid Arrow ◾ Suction Cup Arrow ◾ Cable Arrow ◾ Putty Arrow ◾ Bola Arrow ◾ Electro-disrupter Arrow ◾ Net Arrow ◾ Rocket Arrow ◾ Boomerang Arrow Wiz: He also has some arrows made out of vibranium, the strongest metal in the Marvel Universe, right up there with adamantium. Boomstick: He's an amazing acrobat, and has been trained in martial arts by Captain America himself. This makes him extremely adept at martial arts. Wiz: He is phenomenal when it comes to strategy, being a brilliant tactician. He's lead two different forms of the Avengers for crying out loud. Boomstick: He's also absurdly good at using weapons other then a bow, including things like swords and throwing weapons. http://i.imgur.com/XvJcUF0.png Boomstick: yes, that is in fact, a stapler. Wiz: He's capable of going toe to toe with Iron Man and Captain America, and has rarely missed a shot, even in instances where not even the greatest archer in the real world would be able to hit his mark. Boomstick: Like we're talking grade A comic book physics defying bullshit here. Wiz: He doesn't actually have any exploitable weaknesses, but he is still human so...yeah. Boomstick: People may call him lame, but he's anything but. Hawkeye: You know, I'm not sure I wanna be part of a team I have to rescue every week. Green Arrow Wiz: Oliver Queen was a billionaire playboy who decided to travel the world. Boomstick: He must of been really bored. Well as a result of his boredom he wound up stranded on an island. Wiz: On this island he trained himself to be an expert archer to hunt down his food. Boomstick: After spending a few years reenacting Lost, he went back to his hometown Star City and took up crime fighting. *cough cough, Batman rip-off cough cough* Wiz: He is an amazing martial artist, being able to hold his own against some of the better hand to hand fighters in the DC universe. He is also an amazing acrobat. Boomstick: I'm starting to see a pattern... Wiz: Here's a list of his many many many many many many many trick arrows. * Acetylene Torch * Acid * Anchor * Anti-Missile * Antler * Aqua-lung * Avalanche * Bait * Balloon * Bazooka * Battering Ram * Billiard Stick * Blackout * Blade * Bloodhound * Bola * Boomerang * Boxing Glove * Buzz-Saw * Cable * Chimney-Sweep * Chloroform * Colored Disc Arrows * Cobweb * Cocoon * Depth-Charge * Diamond * Drill * Dry-Ice * Dynamite/TNT * Electric/Electro-Arrow * Electric Eel Arrow * Electronics * Explosive * Fake Uranium * Fan arrow * Firecracker * Fire extinguisher * Fire-Foam * Fireworks * Fish Hook * Flare * Flash Grenade * Flashlight * Fluted * Fountain-Pen * Gas Pellet * Gelatin * Glider * Glow-Fish Arrows * Greek Fire * Grenade * Glue * Handcuff * Harpoon * Heli-Spotter * Ice-Cutting * Incendiary * Ink * Jellyfish Arrows * Jet * Lariat * Lasso * Lightning * Magnetic * Magnetic-Rope * Midnight * Mummy * Needle * Neon Light Arrow * Net * Octopus Arrows * Oven * Paint/Paintbrush * Parachute Arrow / Arrow-Chute / Para-Arrow * Phantom Zone Arrow * Plastic-Net * Radar * Radio * Rain * Reflector * Ricochet * Ring * Riveting * Rocket * Rope * Saw * Short-Circuit * Signal * Siren * Sleep/Sleeping Gas * Smog-Alert Arrow * Smoke * Smoke-Screen * Step-Ladder * Stun / Stun Grenade * Suction Cup * Supersonic * Sun * Tear Gas * Telescoping * Trail * Trap * Tumbleweed * TV arrow * Two-stage-rocket * Umbrella * Vacuum Arrow Boomstick: HOLY FUCK! Wiz: Granted he doesn't carry all these at once, although I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Boomstick: Geez I think Doomguy and Kratos combined had less weapons than that... Wiz: He is an impossible shot, being able to hit- Boomstick: Targets no one reasonably should I get it! Wiz: (whispers) Boomstick Green Arrow was created before Hawkeye Boomstick: And HOW does that change the fact that they're like, the same person!? Wiz: The Buzz Saw in particular cut through Killer Frost's ice with ease. TO put this into perspective, Killer Frosts ice held back an entire avalanche and- Boomstick: Wiz. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Do we really need to say that the Buzz Saw arrow can cut through people? Wiz: I guess not... Boomstick: Olly has managed to beat Red Hood in a sword fight, held his own against Batman, and has rarely missed a target. He doesn't have any specific weaknesses to speak of, but he doesn't really wear any armor to protect himself so there's that I guess. Oh who needs armor when you can be Oliver Queen. Green Arrow: At my core, I wasn't a hero. I was a hunter DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Original Hawkeye is running on top of buildings and then slides down to the ground on a Grappler Arrow Hawkeye: This is the home of the greatest marksman on Earth? Yeah right. Green Arrow: My ears are hot pal Hawkeye turns around and sees Green Arrow walking out of an alley, Hawkeye: You! I'm the world's greatest archer, not you! Green Arrow: Wanna prove it? Hawkeye: That's the plan. Both archers draw their bows https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXaYtKjSdz0 FIGHT! They shoot their arrows at each other and they collide. They shoot multiple arrows at one another, the arrows colliding mid air each time. Hawkeye pulls out a Smoke bomb arrow and shoots it at Green Arrows feet. A wall of smoke appears in front of the Emerald Archer, but he quickly runs outside of the smokes radius, and fires a boxing glove arrow at Hawkeye, which he avoids using his great acrobatics. The two run towards each other. Hawkeye smacks Green Arrow with his box, and Green Arrow returns the favor. They each knock the bow out of each others hand and begin to fist fight. Hawkeye punches GA in the stomach and tries to punch his face, but is quickly countered by a knee in the groin Hawkeye: Shit... GA tries to kick Hawkeye, but Hawkeye grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. Hawkeye tries to follow this up with a jab into GA's face, but the Emerald Archer rolls out of the way and gets up. Hawkeye dodges a punch and then punches GA in the face, following it up with a crotch kick. Hawkeye: Payback. The Hawkeye then begins to pummel Green Arrow, leaving him bruised in many places. They both glance at their bows, just lying there on the ground. They look back at each other. They punch each other in the face at the same time, stumble back, and then run for their weapons. They both draw explosive arrows and shoot them, causing the arrows to meet once more Hawkeye(thinking to himself): Come on Clint, you can do this. Just concentrate. Green Arrow(also thinking): Don't screw this up Olly. Don't screw this up! They keep firing explosive arrows at one another, the arrows meeting each time, causing a massive explosion every hit. Finally, after what seems like years, the two archers are down to their last arrows They both fire. Two silhouettes are shown, one with an arrow through his chest and the other completely fine. It then shows the chest of the loser, the red blood contrasting with the colorful green costume. Oliver Queen coughs up blood, falls to his knees, and then finally crumples to the ground, dead with an arrow piercing his heart. KO! Hawkeye; Like I said. I'm. The. Best. Results Boomstick: Everyone is going to be like, mad pissed Wiz: The two's archery was EVENLY matched, and so was their strategy and acrobatics. Boomstick: The only thing they weren't equal in was there hand to hand combat skills, and at the end of the day, Hawkeye's training with Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D. gives him the win. Wiz: This was by no means a stomp, and is quite possibly the closest match in the history of the show. Boomstick: Looks like Green Arrow didn't have a shot in this match. Wiz: The winner is Hawkeye. Who would you be rooting for? Hawkeye Green Arrow Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Became a Minute Match Up Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015